


RWBY cast watches the future

by GeneralKamil123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Pre-RWBY, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), RWBY cast watches the future, Reaction, Watching, Watching the Show, watching the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralKamil123/pseuds/GeneralKamil123
Summary: I teleport the RWBY cast to watch their future. I'm taking them from before episode 1. (I know that a lot of people have done this already but no one has ever really gotten past Volume 3 so I'm trying to change that).
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1 The theater

Ruby: Are you... robbing me?

Henchman: Yes!

Ruby: Ooohhh...

Just as Ruby was about to attack a bright light appeared and everything went dark.

* * *

Once Ruby woke up she found herself in a room that looked oddly enough like a movie theater with a big screen at the front of the room.

After looking around for a bit she realized she wasn't alone.

She heard a groan to her right and looked over to see a familiar blonde stirring awake.

"Ruby" Yang asked "where are we?"

Before she could reply however she heard a familiar shout.

"Where the hell are we!?"

She looked over to see "Uncle Qrow!"

"Did you miss me! Did you miss me!" The hyperactive redhead asked as she latched onto his arm.

Qrow smirked "Nope"

He patted her on the head and gently let her down.

"Girls?" Taiyang asked as he looked at his daughters.

"Dad!" They shouted in unison as they ran over to hug him.

"Winter!" Weiss said happy to see her sister again. Her mother and brother on the other hand not so much.

Before Winter could reply she was interrupted by a person she definitely did not want to see.

"Whats the Ice Queen doing here?"

"Excuse me, who do you think you are." Weiss asked not about to let him talk to her sister that way.

"Hello to you too drunk."

"Calm yourself Winter." Ironwood decided to intervene before things could get ugly.

"Nice to see you too Jimmy."

"It's General." Winter reminded Qrow.

"Whatever."

In another part of the room, a cat faunus quietly says "Blake" with tears welling up in her eyes at seeing her daughter again.

"Mom, dad?" Blake timidly asked scared of what their reactions to seeing her again might be.

What she totally didn't expect is to get hugged by both her parents. With that, the dam broke and tears were now running freely down Blakes's face.

"I"m sorry, you were right. I should have left the White Fang when you did, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok dear we were never mad at you, we're just glad you're here." Kali tried to calm her down.

"How, how could you still love me after everything I did and said to you. I called you cowards!"

"Blake, it's fine. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I'm proud that you haven't." Ghira told Blake genuinely proud of her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Blake said wiping her tears and giving her parents a smile that they returned.

Back with the Rose-Xiao Long family, there was a reunion as well although a much less pleasant one.

"Mom." Yang started already shaking with anger "Why did you abandon our family, why did you abandon dad?" Yangs questioned starting to get louder "Why did you abandon me!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs her semblance activating.

"You're weak, all of you are." Raven stated calmly infuriating Yang even further.

By now thanks to all the shouting everyone who was still asleep started waking up.

Before another shouting match could start the screen came to life with white text on it: **"Welcome everyone. Now you're all probably wondering why you're here. Well the reason as to why I brought you here is to watch your future. Now I know that as crazy as it sounds I can assure you it is nothing but the truth. So how about you all introduce yourselves and go to your assigned seats. If any of you are hungry or thirsty just think of what you want to eat or drink and it will appear in front of you."**

For a few seconds, there was silence in the theater as everyone processed the information displayed on screen.

The silence was broken by two shouts of "It works!" when a plate full of cookies appeared in front of Ruby and one full of pancakes in front of an orange-haired girl and they started eating away.

"I guess I'll go first then. I'm Professor Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

(Time skip to after the introductions because I don't see the point in making 42 different character introductions and I'm lazy)

As soon as everyone was introduced to each other and they found their seats the words **"Red Trailer"** appeared on the screen.

* * *

Seating chart

|Ruby|Weiss|Blake|Yang|Jaune|Nora|Pyrrha|Ren|Coco|Fox|Velvet|Yatsuhashi|

|Sun|Neptune|Oscar|Penny|Qrow|Taiyang|Ozpin|Glynda|Port|Oobleck|

|Maria|Ghira|Kali|Saphron|Terra|Winter|Willow|Whitley|

|Ironwood|Clover|Elm|Marrow|Harriet|Vine|Pietro|Robyn|

|Raven|Vernal|

Saphron has Adrian in her lap and Zwei is being cuddled by Ruby

**A/N**

**This is my first ever fanfiction so I have no idea of what I'm doing so constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Will be cross-posted on Fanfiction.net under the account General Kamil**


	2. Chapter 2 Red Trailer

**The beginning chords of** _**"Red Like Roses"** _ **are heard as the black reveals the words:**

**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

"What does this Rooster Teeth mean?" Asked a curious Kali.

"Heh. Co-" Qrow was interrupted as Tai nudged him with his elbow and gave him a sharp glare.

"There are children here Qrow." He hissed quietly referring to (mostly) Ruby, Oscar, Whitley, Penny, and Adrian.

**The text glows and scatters in red and white petals, and the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal.**

**a new series by MONTY OUM**

_"Monty Oum. Why does that sound so familiar."_ Thought Ozpin.

**Several more petals join the original, which passes over the words and dissolves them in red and black.**

**A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals.**

"Hey, that's me!" Ruby said grinning like an excited puppy which almost caused a few people to 'Aww'.

**An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter".**

_**"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest"** _

"Whoever is singing has a really beautiful voice." Willow commented not realizing her mistake as everyone who knew Summer hung their heads in sadness with Yang going over to give her sister a comforting hug.

After a moment the rest of the people in the room caught the sudden change in mood and Willow asked who the person on the grave was.

"She's our mom." Yang said letting go of Ruby who was still being comforted by Zwei and returning to her seat.

Raven felt a pang in her chest at Yang calling someone else her mother but decided to ignore it.

Ozpin finally realized how much his choice of sending Summer to fight Salem has hurt her family.

**The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through,**

_**"White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test."** _

Everyone stiffened when they saw the black creatures running around.

"Are those what I think they are?" Asked a nervous Oscar.

"Yes, those are definitely grimm." Velvet answered concerned for the younger girl's safety.

**before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey.**

_**"Black the beasts descends from shadows."** _

"That's a lot of Beowolves." Said a wide-eyed Neptune shocked at how a girl two years younger than himself could just stand there completely unconcerned about the situation she was in.

"Yea, no kidding." Sun said thinking along the same lines as Neptune.

By this point everyone was worried about Ruby, Raven included (because that is her niece after all) even though she tried to hide it.

"She'll be fine they're just Beowolves." Raven said uncaringly trying to hide that she was worried inside.

The ones who knew Raven glared at her not knowing that she really did care about Ruby and Yang.

**Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.**

_**"Yellow beauty burns-"** _

"She just disappeared! How did she do that?" Whitley asked surprised at how she could just vanish.

"Must be her semblance." Winter said coming out of her shock.

_**"-Gold."** _

**Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.**

"Woah, Did you see that Ren?! She just blew his head up!"

Ren seeing Nora getting riled up decided to think of some pancakes that he then shoved in her mouth "Calm down Nora just eat your pancakes."

**More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form.**

"I see Qrow has been teaching her a few things." Glynda told Ozpin when Ruby's weapon turned into a scythe while the two scythe wielders were grinning like idiots.

"She will make a fine huntress one day." Ozpin said while thinking about letting Ruby into his school early, getting small nods from the other teachers.

**One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the camera as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges.**

"Did she just smirk at us?" Fox asked somehow being able to know that even without his sight.

"Yes, it appears that way." Yatsuhashi said while thinking about how much her weapon must weigh.

"I like her style." Coco said with a smirk.

"Why are they changing into rose petals instead of disintegrating?" Jaune asked baffled as to why they were changing into flower petals.

"It could be a part of her semblance but I'm not sure since I've never seen anything quite like that." Replied Pyrrha not being quite sure herself.

**Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.**

"Ok, now she's just showing off." Weiss muttered to herself honestly impressed by the girl's skill.

**A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both.**

"You've certainly improved since we last trained together." Qrow said with a smile which showed just how proud he was of his niece who's smile turned even bigger at that comment.

"Thanks, uncle Qrow."

**Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left.**

"While she is really good that is still a very large number of Grimm." Ironwood said both equally impressed and concerned for the girl.

"According to my calculations, she has a 73% chance of survival." Penny said.

Everyone except the ones who knew she was an android looked at her as if she had a few screws loose (get it because she's a robot, no not funny, ok I'll shut up now) but decided to ignore it.

**Nodding, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.**

Not one person's jaw didn't drop at that display of skill. Although one member of our cast could only think of one thing.

_"How the hell can a 15-year-old girl be faster than me!?"_ Harriet thought to herself completely flabbergasted.

"Is someone jealous?" Clover teased her chuckling quietly.

"Did I say that out loud?" Harriet asked while her face started turning pink.

"You sure did." Elm said as the Ace Ops started laughing even harder when Harriet's face turned so red it could give Ruby's cloak a run for its money.

As soon as they came out of their shock they began to applaud making Ruby blush and shyly duck her head at all the praise.

**Ruby's form is darkened to a silhouette against the red moon while credits are seen under her image, right before the picture spins and slides itself into the collection of other unseen girls where Ruby's silhouette is now visible.**

"Who are those three?" Ghira asked curious as to who the other silhouettes belonged to.

"I'm guessing that those must be her future teammates." Ozpin said already planning on letting Ruby attend Beacon two years early.

* * *

**A/N**

**Right now once I’m done with the trailers I’m planning on making one chapter a week depending on how much time I’ll have to write them.**

**Also thank you Xenozip for giving me the idea of making Harriet jealous of Ruby's speed.**

**Alright quick question: do you guys think I should add the villains? And if yes which ones Just Cinder's group (Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Roman, and Neo) or all of them.**


	3. Chapter 3 White Trailer

**A/N**

**Quick author's note before the start. I've decided to wait when it comes to the villains. If there are more comments saying to add them than ones to keep them out I'll add them after the Yellow Trailer. So if you want the villains to be added or not leave a comment.**

* * *

**Darkness gives way to reveal the words:**

_**"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."** _

"Anyone have any idea of what that could mean?." Yang asked no one in particular receiving various no's in return.

"I think I might have an idea." Wiess quietly answered.

**The black closes in again just as new text appears:**

**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

"Still have no idea what that means." Jaune said getting slightly agitated at the lack of answers.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon." Pyrrha told him calming him down a bit.

**and an amplified voice is heard saying:**

**Announcer** **: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...** **Weiss Schnee** **."**

"At least we know who it's about now." Ruby said looking at the girl next to her.

**A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a piano plays the opening of "** **Mirror Mirror** **" before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.**

**Weiss: _"_ _Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all..._ _"_**

"Why are we watching some sort of concert?" Ironwood asked not seeing the point in any of this.

"I've got no idea. Maybe we'll find out if we keep watching." Winter answered him curious as to why it would be showing one of her sister's concerts.

**While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place.**

"What just happened?" Ruby asked wondering why Weiss was suddenly in a different place.

"It looks like it's some sort of flashback." Blake answered her question in a bored tone.

**T** **he light and shadows shifting until a** **warrior in giant armor with** **an equally massive broadsword appears before her. She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over.**

**Weiss (singing off-screen): _"_ _Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_ _"_**

"Why are you fighting that thing!?" Kali asked with worry her motherly side showing.

"I had to fight it to prove to my father that I could become a huntress." Weiss explained her voice laced with disgust at the mention of her father.

"What parent would do something like that?" Tai asked not being able to imagine himself doing that to his daughters.

"Ours would." Winter answered anger and hate at the man who called himself her father clear in her voice.

This gained looks of anger mixed with disgust from almost everyone in the room. Anger and disgust at how someone could treat their kids like that.

**Weiss unsheathes her own rapier,** **Myrtena** **ster** **, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back.**

"You can do it, Weiss!" Ruby cheered on her friend? They were friends, right? At least Ruby thought so.

"I've already done it. This is a flashback, remember?" Weiss reminded her rolling her eyes.

"Oh, uh sorry, forgot about that." Ruby said nervously scratching the back of her head then glaring at the snickering Yang.

**When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.**

**Weiss (singing off-screen): "Fear of, what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"**

"Man this song is really sad." Sun complained, his happy mood now quenched.

"I don't think a heart can be turned into stone." Penny said confused at how that could be possible. Now that got a couple of odd looks.

"I don't think she meant that literally." Oscar replied wondering what was going on in her head.

**With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and** **landing a blow with each pass.**

"What kind of semblance is that?" Neptune decided to ask.

"It's a hereditary semblance. All the Schnee's have it, just like Ice Queen over there." Qrow told him pointing at a now pissed-off Winter.

**After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.**

**The moon makes** **itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showering Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face.**

This got gasps of worry from the other three members of the Schnee family. Don't get Whitley wrong he still hates Weiss for abandoning him like Winter and his mother but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about her, at the end of the day she is still his sister. (I don't remember if it was explained in the show but I believe that the reason Whitley hates his family is because he felt abandoned by them. I mean his mother turned into an alcoholic, Winter left for the atlesian military and Weiss left for Beacon so the only person he really had for support was his father (who is not a great influence) so it's no wonder he turned out the way he did but that's just my opinion).

**She holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off.**

**Weiss (singing off-screen): _"_ _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?_ _"_**

This got Weiss some worried looks from people who were thinking how much her father's influence must have affected her mental health. (I feel like there would definitely be some bad psychological effects after all the shit her father put her and her family through).

**Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.**

**Weiss (singing off-screen): _"_ _Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?_ _"_**

"Break his legs, Weiss!" Nora shouted her encouragement not being able to hold it in anymore. Ren at that point decided to just give up on trying to calm her down and let her have her moment.

"Um, thanks I guess?" Weiss said not sure how to respond to that.

**With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.**

**Weiss (singing off-screen): _"_ _I'm the loneliest of all._ _"_**

"Something you would like to tell us?" Yang asked the heiress with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss said hoping they wouldn't ask anything too personal.

"The lyrics. Those definitely meant something." Blake said able to tell Weiss was trying to avoid the question.

"It's ... personal. Just drop it." Weiss said trying to avoid revealing too much about her home life.

"Ok." Ruby said dropping the subject ... for now.

**Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing Mirror Mirror to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above.**

**She dips her head and bows to the crowd as the curtains close around her, followed closely by** **RWBY'** **s** **title and the silhouettes of its characters,** **Ruby** **Rose** **and Weiss Schnee.**

"Well, at least we know who one of Ruby's teammates are." Tai said to Qrow.

"Great just what she needed, Ice Queen 2.0." Qrow sarcastically replied.

With that everyone waited for the next trailer to appear.


End file.
